Spells, Enchantments, and Mystical Armor
by LadySaturn1
Summary: Karisa Sendra discovered that she is not only a witch, but now queen of the Chika Clan. And, that she must collect all 11 Zodiac stones,but she needs help, for she is being hunted down by Queen Maaya, the only living member of the Finora Clan. Even with t
1. Default Chapter

"Mother," a girl whispered

"Mother," a girl whispered. She was sitting next to a bed in the hospital, her mother in it. The woman had black hair and small blue eys, that were once filled kindness and love, now with pain and sorrow.

"Oh Little One, I'm sorry. I can't go on," the woman whispered.

"No mother, you can't leave me! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" the girl said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hang on much longer. I don't want to die ether, but she is calling me," the woman whispered.

"Who mother?"

"Renia is calling, Karisa, Renia," the woman answered.

"But isn't she...?"

"Yes. Now listen Karisa, there is not much time. There is something that you should know, before I die. Karisa, I am a witch."

"What?" Karisa stared at her mother.

"Yes, you see, I am from the Chika Clan, and queen of it. I left my clan to marry your father. We loved each other so much. He knew who I was, but he didn't care. He loved me so much. So now, you are the rightful queen of the Chika Clan."

"Mother, how is this possible?"

"It is too much to explain. Listen. When you return home, go to my room and look for a large, red leather book. It was a jaguar and serpent on the cover. Take it. It is now yours. It contains spells and enchanments for healing, protecting, and revivng. It also contains curses. Use it wisely and carefully." Kaisa looked into her mother's eyes and could see that she was not lying.

"Very well mother, I promise."

"And, you will also find an amulet. It is dark blue, edged with pure gold. The gem is a rare stone in our clan. It is called the Star of Aries. You see, a star from that constellation is in that stone. It will protect, but you must find all eleven of the stones. They are called the Zodiac stones. Who ever collects all elven stones, will be able to control every witch in this world. You must find them before the others do. promise me Karisa, please. Don't let them get the stones, other wise we will all be doomed. promise me."

"I promise, but who I'm keeping them from." 

But her mother stared sadly at her daughter, tears brimming. "Good-bye ,my daughter, I will be with your father now. I love you." Karisa stared in horror.

"No Mother! Don't!" But then, Karisa stared. She suddenly saw abeautiful woman apear, with billowing black hair and emerald eyes. She had small lips and small face. She glided over to her mother. 

" Thank you, Renia-yana, thank you," her mother whisper. The woman smiled and placed a hand over mother's heart. Karisa saw red light flow through her arms. She knew her mother was gone. Renia-yana looked at Karisa, smiled and vanished. Karisa stared at her mother's empty body, knowing she was truly gone. The heart monitar began to beep much slowly now. Tears streamed down Karisa' face. Suddenly, doctors rushed into the room. Karisa left the room. She didn't want to watch the doctor's futile efforts to save her mother. She slowly walked away.

***

When Karisa returned home, she walked around slowly. First, she went into her mother's anf father's room. She walked over to her mother's dresser and found hte book her mother was talking about. A large, green serpant was curling itself around a jaguar. The edge of the book was trimmed with gold and silver threads. She picked it up and sat on the bed. She unlocked the book with a small key and slowly opened it. A gust of wind came at her face when she opened it, her long black hair flew behind her. Her sapphirre eyes widened with surprise as she turned the page.

The Chika Clan has been around for over ten thousand years, even before man kind appeared. We have been healing and protecting our people and others for long time. We are not known to go to war, but to help prevent it. In order to do that, it is our job to protect the eleven Zodiac Stones. Each stone has power. The Star of Capricorn has the power of wisedom, the Star of Libra holds the power of knowledge, the Star of Leo holds the power of Strength, the Stone of Scorpio holds the power of the earth, the Star of Aries gives the gift of flight, the Star of Gemini holds the power of deception, the Stone of Virgo has the power of kindness and peace, the Star of Cancer has the power of pain and harm, the Star of Taurus has the power of navigation, the Star of Aquaries holds the gift of breathing underwater and the Star of Psices has the power of truth.The only way to find these stones is use the one in pssesion and use it as a compass. Or, by luck or fate.

_Each of the stones are important in this world. Is these stones fall into the wrong hands, then every witch in this world will be in his or her power. With an army of witches, this world will come to an end. But, if the stones fall into the right hands, then this world will continue to live in peace and harmony. But, only the Queen of the Chika Clan can use theses stones. To anyone else, they are just mear jewels. In order for evil to use these jewels, they must enslave the Queen and put he runder their power. But, as long as the Queen has her Loken with her, she will be safe from them._

_It is our duty, as a member of the Chika Clan, is to portect not only the Zodiac Stones, but our Queen aswell._

_ _

"Wow," Karisa whispered. She turned the page and found a note inside of it.

_My loving daughter,_

_ _

_When you read this, I will already be gone. As you read on the first page, you must collect the eleven stones of the Zodiac and use them to protect this world from the powers of darkness. the demon of darkness, Maaya, has returned. She is also a witch, but I different kind. She is the only left from her clan and was bansihed many years ago. But now, she will return and will search fro me and the stones. But she does not know that you are the rightful queen of Chika._

_Now, a Loken is an animal that goes with you wherever you go. You know Midnight, my cat? She is my Loken. She will accomany you wherever you go. I gave her the gift of speak before I left for the hospital, so now she can communicate with you._

_ _

"But, what is my Loken?" Karisa asked. She read on.

Your Loken is a hawk. She is sitting outside ona branch on the oak tree right outside the window. Her name is Ruby, and will be with you wherever you go.

_ _

Karisa walked over to the window and lifted the shade. Sure enough, a small hawk was looking at her from a branch on the oak tree. She opened the window and the bird flew in. Karisa spotted a glove on her mother's dresser and pulled it on. Ruby landed on it.

"Your beautiful," Karisa said kindly, stroking Ruby's feathers. Ruby looked at Karisa and rubbed her head against her face. Karisa giggled at this. she brought Ruby over to where she was sitting and continued reading the letter.

Now, there is not much time left. You must pack only your most valuable possetions, some food and money and cloths, and items of your parents and leave this place. If I am correct,Maaya will send some of her warriors to search this place out for me and the Star. Now, find Midnight. She will be lounging on the couch in the living room. Only pack what you need. Now go my daughter. I will love you forever anf watch over you. Now, go!

_ _

_Love,_

_Rilania, Queen of the Chika Clan_

_ _

"Alright then, we must leave then. Come on Ruby, lets go find Midnight," Karisa said. Karisa closed the book, with the note inside and went into the living room. There, she found a black cat, sleeping there. She looked up at Karisa and you could see a white star on her chest.

"Ah, Queen karisa, so you have the book of spells," Midnight purred. She eyed the bird.

"Don't even think about it. Ruby is my Loken," Karisa said.

"What made you think I wanted to eat that bird?"

"Nevermind. Could you please help me pack?" Midnight got up, stretched and followed Karisa to her room. There, she found her LL Bean backpack and began to pack. She packed another outfit, a sweatshirt and the book of spells. She spotted her stuffed tiger doll sitting on her dresser. She smiled and walked over to it. It had the faint sent of roses and lilys on it, her mother's scent. Then, she had an idea. She pulled out the Book of Spells and flipped through the pages. She came across what she wanted. She read the spell and the placed it down. She turned to the doll and said, " Memories, memories, soft and kind, keep the memory of mother in this doll, for all of time. Small, pink parks left her hands and landed on the doll. The doll glowed, and then returned to normal. She picked it up and sure enough, the scent was still there. She placed the doll and book back into her bag. Then, she also placed a few books inside. She oacked _his Dark Materials _Trilogy and a book of Edger Allen Poes' works. After a minute, she decided to pack her CD player and black case of CDs. She took one last long look of her room, and trhen left. She returned to her parent's room. She looked around and then went in. She walked over to a chest that was at the foot of the bed. She slowly opened it, and found it full of her father's personal possesions. She rummaged through clothing and nick-nacks for a few minutes. In the end, she kept her father's glasses and his pipe, that still had the sent of vanilla tobacco in it. Then, she repeated the speel she did on her doll onto the pipe. She smiled and placed the two possesions in the pocket second closest to the front.Then, something caught her eye. Something silver was flashing the sunlight in the runk. Karisa peered inside and pulled it out. Midnight and karisa gasped at it. It was a dagger, in a leather sheath. But what surprised the two was what was on the handle.

"That...that...that is the Star of Pisces!" Midnight whispered.

"My father owned one of the Zodiac Stones?!" Karisa said incrediously.

"It appears so! Better take it with you. That makes two stones," Midnight said. Karisa nodded and tied it to her waist. before they left the room, Karisa went into her mother's closet. She searched for something, and found it. She pulled out a black silk dress, trimmed with red. The sleeves went down just above the elbows, and the end was bell shaped, leaving a large gap between the arm and dress. The bottom fell just a one or two inches from the ground. And, she also pulled out a cloak. It was black, the hood edged with red thread. She gazed at both of them.

"Those are worn only by the Queen, Karisa. They now belong to you," Midnight said. Karisa stared for a few minutes, then squeezed the dress in her bag and took of her coat. When she placed the cloak on, warmth and softness washed over her. The cloak was warm and soft. She quickley packed her coat in the bag, just incase.

"Very well then. We must pack some rations and leave," Karisa said. Midnight nodded. After packing enough food to last a few days for the three Karisa put on her cloak, grabbed her stuff and left. Before though, she spotted something on a small table next to the door. She picked up a framed piture of her and her parents. Karisa smiled at it and felt a tear fall down her face. She took the picture out of its frame, folded it, and shoved it into her pocket. The three left. Karisa stood in front of the house, gazing at it. Ruby sat on her left shoulder, and Midnight made herself comfertable in the food bag.

"You had better not eat any of that, got it?" Karisa warned.

"Why would I do that?" Midnight asked, surprised. Karisa shook her. 

"Good-bye little house," Karisa whispered. She plucked a lily from the garden in the front and placed it in her ahir. Then, she turned on her heel and wwalked away from her life.


	2. The Meeting

Rowen pulled his jacket closer to himself as the wind blew again

Rowen pulled his jacket closer to himself as the wind blew again.

"Man it's cold," he said to Cye.

"It feels more like winter instead of autumn," Cye replied. The boys continued their walk back to the house.

"The sooner we get back, the better. I'm, freezing," Rowen muttered. Suddenly, Rowen tripped and fell face first into a puddle. Rowen lifted his head, his face and hair sopping wet. Cye tried very hard not to laugh, but a small one managed to escape. Rowen pulled himself and glared at him. 

"Clumsy, aren't we?" Cye kidded. Rowen grunted.

"No. I tripped on that," he said, pointing to a big lump on the ground. They looked at it. 

"Someone's sleeping in that," Cye said. Sure enough, a girl with jet-black hair was sound asleep. A strand of her hair fell on her face. Curled up in a ball next to her was a black cat, also asleep. But, the two did wake something up, for sure. In a second, they heard a screech and red-tailed hawk was in the air, above the girl and cat.

"Uh-oh," Rowen said. It screeched again and dived for Cye. He ducked, the bird grazing the top of his head. It screeched yet again. Then, the girl stirred.

"Ruby, what is it?" she mumbled. It dived at Cye again, this time, he had to drop to the ground.

"What is wrong with that bird?" Rowen asked, ducking as it dove at him.

"Ruby, shut up and go to sleep," the girl muttered.

"I think it thinks we're going to hurt that girl," Cye said. After one more screeched, the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, then coughed.

"Ruby, come here girl," she muttered, not bothering to open her eyes. The bird ignored her and dived at Cye. It screeched. The girl opened her eyes and they went wide. She coughed, jumped up, coughed again and then comanded, "Ruby! Stop it!" The bird stopped and flew to the girl's shoulder.

"Is that your bird?" Rowen asked. "It's gone crazy!" the girl glared.

"She was protecting me. She thought you were going to hurt," the girl snapped. Then, she coughed again, very hard and her body shook weakly as she did. 

"Are you alright?" Cye asked. The girl coughed.

"I'm ::cough, cough:: fine. Just leave em alone. ::cough::" the girl said, harshley. The two boys exchanged worried looks. The girl was deathly pale and everytime she coughed, her body shook.

"Look, you're really sick, let us..."

"Go away! I don't need your help! I'm fine!" the girl snapped. then, she began to cough, very hard. her whole body shook, and then her legs gave way. She sank slowly to the ground. Rowen ran to her and caught her. The girl covered her mouth and coughed. When she pulled her hand away, Rowen saw blood. he placed a hand on her forehead. 

"Fine my butt. You're burning up and coughing blood. You're in terrible condition. You're coming with us," Rowen ordered. The girl shook her head.

"No, I can't," she said. The cat walked up to her, and sat in her lap. It hissed at rowen. He backed off.

"Look, all we want to do is help you, that's all," Cye said. But she shook her head.

"i can't. I must...I must...find them...find them all..."she barely whispered. Then, she fainted. rowen felt her fore-head again. He looked at Cye, worried.

"She really needs a doctor. She's burning up," he said. He gently picked her up. The girl was barely conscience and tried to pull away, but was too weak. "Cye, grab her stuff. We'll take her with us. There's a spare bed she can use." Cye nodded and picked up the two bags and sleeping bag. He grunted at the weight of the stuff.

"What was she carrying, her house?" he muttered. The cat walked right next to Rowen, watching him, making sure he wasn't going to hurt the girl. The hawk flew above them, gliding in the night air.

***

Ryo and Kento were playing a video game, while Sage sat on the couch, watching the two argue about who won the race. He simply smiled and returned to the book he was reading. It was Friday evening and everyone was tired. He had finished teaching another class at his grandfather's dojo only a few hours ago and was looking forward to the weekend. he looked out the window and saw that it had began to rain. Nothing much, just a light druzzle. he looked back at his book, and kento and Ryo were still arguing when they heard the door open and slam. They looked up to see a wet damp rowen and slightly wet Cye. In Rowen's arms was a girl, unconscience. Cye was carrying two bags and sleeping bag. Then, a black cat entered and saw that it had a white star on it's chest. In the background, a bird was screeching to be let in.

"Rowen, what's going on?" Ryo asked, standing up. Rowen looked at him, his eyes worried.

"cye and I found this girl asleep along the edge of the woods. She's running a fever and is starting to cough blood. She's in need of a docotr, and quick," rowen said. Sage made a dash for the phone while the other's followed Rowen to the spare room. He gently laid the girl on the white sheets. Kento left the room and returned with a blanket which Rowne placed on top of her. She coughed, but weakly. Her face was deathly white and looked extremely tired. The black cat jumped up and curled up next to her, trying to warm her up. Cye placed her bags down. Sage returned a few minutes llater.

"A doctor is on his way. Here's a thermometer," he said, handing it to Rowen. Rowen gently placed it into the girl's mouth. before doing it though, he looked at the cat. Expecting it to hiss and try to bite it. But, it just stared at him with sad eyes. Afetr a minute, he took the thermometer out. His eyes widened.

"One hundred and three. Man, she's sick! Someone get me a wet cloth," he said. Ryo left and returned with one. Rowen placed it on the girl's forehead. She began to breath heavily. The five watched her in silence. The cat got up and rubbed it's face against her's, meowing sadly. Its bright yellow eyes filled with worry. A few minutes, the docotr came. He was an old man, in his sixties. His grey hair was short and he had a small mustache. He wore glasses over his soft brown eyes.

"She's really bad," rowen siad. "Her temperature is one hundred and three and stared to cough up some blood." The man nodded. 

"Alright then. If you would all please leave, I would like to look at my patient," he said, kindly. They all left. the cat stayed with her, surling up at her side.

"Rowen, you said that you found her on the side of the forest?" Ryo asked. Cye and Rowen nodded.

"She had that cat and a bird with her," Cye said. Then, they heard the bird. "it really wants to get in here, but I'm afraid it'll try to hurt us. And, White Blaze will try to eat it." White Blaze looked up at from behind the couch.

"Ya, we were talking about you," Ryo kidded. White Blaze just laid his head back onto his paws and slept on.

"Also, she started mumbling about finding something. It was strange. I got a strange feeling from her," Rowen added.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked his friend.

"I mean her energy force. It was strange. She has this strange force surrounding her, bizarre," he explained. They stared.

"Okay, this is strange," Kento commented. They stood in there in silence for a few minutes. Then, they heard a door open and the doctor return.

He held his hand up before they could say anything. "She'll be alright. She has a bad cold, a scratchy throat and high fever. Aslong as she stays in bed, drinks a lot of liquids and stays warm, she'll be fine. You might want to put away her things. She may be here for a little while," he added. When Sage offered to pay him, he refused. "This one is on me. Just make sure you take good care of her. I would recomend that you do give her this type of medicine. here is the pescription for it," handing a white peice of paper to sage. "Good night," and with a tilt of his hat, he left. The five went into the room where the girl was asleep. The cat was siting on the girl's chest, trying to keep her warm. 

"Well, I guess the docs right. She will be here for a few days," Cye said and went over to her stuff. He began to unpack it. Inside was aa pair of pants, a shirt and sweatshirt, a couple of books, a stuffed tiger doll (White Blaze eyed it when he came in) a pair of glasses and pipe, a cloak and dress, a very large leather book, CD player and CDs and hair brush. 

"Man, she borugh a lot of stuff," Kento muttered. "What the heck is this?" he asked, picking up the red leather book. At once, the cat jumped at kento and hissed. He dropped the book and backed away. The cat stood on top of it and bared it's teeth at them, hissing. "Woah, what's it's problem?" It continued to bare it's teeth, but stopped hissing. As Cye and Ryo began to place the girl's stuff drawers, Cye noticed something. Wrapped up in the girl's shirt was a dagger. He stared, amazed at it.

"Guys, take a look at this!' he sai,d holding it in the air. On the handle was a pale blue gem on it. Cye unsheathed it and found the blade to be six inches long.

"Why would a firl like this one be carrying around a blade like this/" he asked. The cat was about to jump at Cye, when it stopped. Instead, it stared at the gem, and then rubbed against his legs. They all stared and White Blaze began to growl. The cat returned his threat with a very loud his. The girl began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but Ryo walked over to her and gently pushed her back down.

"Stay, you're sick," he said kindly. 

"Please, tell me where Midnight and Ruby are," she barely whispered. Hearing it's name, the cat jumped onto the girl's bed and walked to her. The girl smiled. "Hello there Midnight," she said. then, she looked back at the boys. "But, where is Ruby?"

"Who is Ruby?" Kento asked, but Rowen interrupted him.

"The bird!" and he quickley left the rom. In minutes, the bird flew in and landed next to the girl as well.

"Hey there girl! How are you?" she asked, gently stroking the underside of the beak. It chirped and closed its eyes, enjoying the rub. The girl gave a small laugh, and then coughed.

"You should rest some more," Rowen said gently. She looked at them, then spotted the book onthe ground and the dagger in Cye' ahnd. her eyes widened. She sat up.

"Give me that!" she demanded. Cye stared. "Give it here!" She held out her hand. "And the book!"

"Why the heck do you carry around this anyway?" Cye asked.

"Just give it to me!" She said, fustrated. Cye shook his head.

"Tell us." The girl looked really pissed off now.

"It belonged to my father! Now give it!" she shouted. Midnight jumped and grabbed hte knife from Cye in her mouth. she walked back over to the girl and placed it into her hand. The girl held it close to her, sighing with relief. Then, coughed. Ruby fluttered over to the book, picked it up with it's claws and brought it over. The girl held the two possesions tightly, whispering something to herself. 

"Attitude problem," Kento mumbled. Then, she looked up. her face changed. It was no longer angry, but filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like. I truly am," she coughed again. Ryo tried to lay her back down, but she just gently pushed him away. "This is one of the few things I have left of my father. And my mother. My father passed away when I was twelve and my mother died two weeks ago. I just felt scared about loosing this," she said, holding the dagger up. "It keeps me safe."

"What's your name?" Sage asked.

"My name is Karisa Sendra," she said quietly. "This is my pet bird, Ruby and this one here is Midnight. She belonged to my mother." Then,she spotted the tiger. She picked Ruby up and placed her on ehr shoulder. Ryo laughed.

"Don't worry. White Blaze won't eat her, I promise. By the way, I'm Ryo. The one who was holding your blade was Cye, the one who said you had an attitude problem was Kento, the guys next to him is Sage and next to him is Rowen. You might want to thank Rowen. he was the one who found you and brought you here." Karisa looked Rowen.

"Thank you very much. I owe you," she said, bowing her head. Rowen shook his head.

"Don't mention it," he said. Then, Karisa smiled.

"You better get some rest now," Sage said, turning to leave. The others followed. As soon as Cye shut the door behind him, Midnight spoke.

"I believe we can trust those five," she said. Karisa leaned against her pillow.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. Midnight sat dwon next to her.

"I mean this. When I was about attack the boy named Cye, I saw something. The gem on your father's blade flashed brightly. they didn't see it happen, but I did."

"What's your point?" Karisa asked. Midnight sighed.

"My point is that the gem was telling that we can trust them. The Star of Pisces shows if a person is trustworthy or not. And if someone is telling the truth," the cat explained. Karisa closed her eyes.

"I guess so. Anyway, about those gems. We're doing fine, right? I mean we now have three out of the eleven," Karisa stated. Midnight nodded. When the first left their home, they had the Star of Aries and Pisces. On their journey, they came across the Star of Taurus. They found it in a jewel store. Karisa had to use her gift of magic to trick the sales person to give it to her. Nether of the two didn't like the idea of using magic to get what they wanted, but it was necesary, for the price was too big.

"Yes, but we shouldn't be too relaxed. Maaya is still on our case," Midnight reminded her.

"I know," Karisa sighed. Then, she turned onto her side. Ruby settled herself on the head board of the bed and Midnight truned in a spot three times at the foot of the bed, curled up and the three fell into deep slumber.


	3. Recovery

For the next week, Karisa stayed in bed, with Midnight and Ruby at her side, and the five young warriors took care of her Unknown User Unknown User 1 0 2001-09-03T18:41:00Z 2001-09-03T18:41:00Z 6 2137 12181 DellComputerCorporation 101 24 14959 9.3821 

For the next week, Karisa stayed in bed, with Midnight and Ruby at her side, and the five young warriors took care of her. They took turns skipping a day of school to watch and take care of her. At first, Midnight and White Blaze eyed each other and were edgey around each other, but after a while, they began to grow used to each other and were friends. Ruby allowed White Blaze's presence with Karisa, but when he left, she would fligh down to her and sit on her shoulder, not leaving her sight. Karisa and the guys became really close friends. Karisa found out that they got into arguements a lot, most of time friendly, over things like games and sports. They were had been friends for years, but were best friends for about a year. They all had a great sense of humor and Karisa felt right at home with them. The Ronins found out that Karisa was in their same grade and was was exceptionally bright. She had a kind smile and was very sympathetic when she found out that Ryo was an orphan. Karisa loved cats the most, but she also loved her hawk aswell. She knew how to cheer them up if they were bummed out about something. Karisa considered them her brothers she could never have and they thought of her as a sister. 

Karisa began to gain her strength back. After a week of being babied and forced to take terrible medicine, she was able to walk around and help out with small things, like washing the dishes, cooking the meals and doing the laundry. But they forbided her to go outside, for they were afraid she would get sick again. Whenever she got time to herself, Karisa would pull out her spell book and learn a few new ones. Soon, not only was she able to keep scents and memerioes on a specific item, she could have things come to her, have things do things themselves, such as the cltohes fold themselves and put themselves away and such. She learned how to help the others out as well, without them knowing. Like when Cye tripped with plates in his hands, Karisa was able to have him fall gently and the plates fall in his outstreched hands on the ground. After another two weeks, Karisa decided to enrole into their school.

"Well, while I'm here, I might as well continue my education," Karisa pointed out to Midnight.

"But we still need to search for the stones!" Midnight objected. But Karisa waved that away.

"We can look for those later. I need to get back to school." So, on Wensday, Karisa joined the five on theri walk to school. She found out that they had to wear uniforms. ("Man, this stinks! In my old school, we could wear whatever we wanted!") Girls had the choice of ether wearing a long or short black skirt, a white blouse and black cardigan. ("At least we can wear our own shoes and jewelry.") Boys wore black pants, a white short and black suit coat over that. They also had to wear a red tie. ("More like nooses," Kento muttered.) Karisa wore little earings with tiny feathers and a necklace with the Star of Taurus. the gem was a pale green, and looked very cool agaisnt the balck outfit. She wore a silver headband aswell.

"Just a few things you should know. One, never eat the cafeteria food. No one knows where it came from," Ryo said.

"Do we want to?" Rowen asked. Everyone smiled at this.

"Two, never get the principal mad. I did, and well, I still regret it," Ryo added.

"You still do," Sage added. Karisa couldn't help but grin when she saw Ryo glare at Sage.

"Three, do not, I repeat, do not stand in front of Sage unless you want to live," Kento added.

"Why?" Karisa asked.

"Because girls will come stampeding at him. His nickname is the Flirt," Kento explained. The look on Sage was priceless. Karisa tried very hard not to laugh.

"Okay, never eat the cafeteria food, won't be problem if I bring in lunch; don't piss the principal off, never did, never will; and three, watch out for herds so fgirls when around Sage. Got it," Karisa joked, ticking off her fingers at each one. When they finally arrived, Cye walked with Karsia too the office, while the others went to their lockers. After getting her locker number, combo and schedule, Cye pointed out her locker. It ended up being next to his.

"Great! If I ever get lost trying to find my locker, I can just look for you!" she kidded. After depositing her bag and lunch in her locker, she went over her schedule. "Let's see, first I have Math, then Chemistry. After that, Home Economics, then lunch, followed by Chorus, then Study hall. Then finally, writing. At least I don't have gym the first day. You guys can fill me in on what's going on in that calss."

"Let's see if I'm in any of your classes," Cye said, taking her schedule. "Okay, we have study hall together and Home Econimics. Other then lunch, that's it. Oh, and English."

"How about the others?" she asked.

"Well, all I know is that you, Ryo and Sage have gym class at the same time and Rown is in your writitng class. other then that, I don't know," Cye said. the bell rang. "Well, we better get going. Your math class is down this hall, make a left, go up the stairs, make another left, and it's the third door on the right." Karisa looked a little worried. "Don't worry about it. You'll find your way through. See ya!" and he ran off. Karisa loked around to see if the coast was clear, then, she pulled out the Star of taurus and held it in her hand.

"Well, here it goes," she muttered.

_Star ofTaurus,_

_Grant me your power._

_Show me the way,_

_to where I need to be._

The gem glowed, and then a white light appeared, forming an arrow. Karisa followed it's direction and eventually got to her class. The gem went dull and she left it go. It hung on her neck like a normal necklace. Karisa took a deep breath and opned the door. Inside, a woman teacher looked at her. the woman had pale brown hair and bright green eyes. She placed the peice of chalk down in it's tray and said, "Come in. You must be the new student?"

"Yes," Karisa said quietly. Then, the teacher smiled kindly and Karisa relaxed a little.

"My name is Mrs. Allen. Please some in. Don't be shy," she said. Karisa walked into room, clutching her books to her chest. All of the students looked up at her. Not one of them were familiar. "Class, I would like you to meet Karisa Sendra. She will be joining our class," Mrs. Allen said.

"Hello," chorused the class.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Mathews in the back. Alex?" A boy with arburn hair raised his hand to show Karisa. She walked to the back of the room and slid into the chair next to him. 

He leaned over and said, "Hi, my name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex. You new here in Toyama?" Karisa nodded.

"I'm origanily from Tokyo, but something happened and I hade to move away." before they could talk anymore, Mrs. Allen began her class once again and they had to sop talking. For the period, Karisa took notes and answered some question froma text book she was given. She found out that Alex was in a lot of her classes and the two became friends. Next was Chemistry. In that class, Alex ended causing an explosion, and class ended early. After that, she had Home Ecnomics with Cye. That day, they were cooking some chicken stir fry and she told Cye about her day. When she told him about Chemsitry, he laughed.

"That's Alex! He's a pretty cool guy and is a joker," Cye said, smiling. After that, the two walked to lunch. Alex asked her to sit with him and some friends at lunch, but she had promised to sit with the guys. She and Cye joined the guys at the lunch table outside and talked about their day. Everyone laughed when Karisa told them about Chemistry class.

"So, you like it here so far?" Ryo asked, before biting into his apple.

"Ya, it's pretty cool. I did get to meet the principal when Alex made the explosion. Man, he can yell. You should of seen Alex just standing there, while Mr. Rogers yelled up a storm," Karisa said, biting into her sandwich. "Really nice. And sweet. When I told him about my parents, he told me that I'll pull through and that they're watching over me. Really sweet guy."

"So, what do you have next?" Rowen asked, as Kento stuffed a rice cake into his mouth.

"Uh...I have chorus, then study, and then finally writing."

"I have writing with you, and Cye is in Study with you," Rowen said, looking at her schedule. She nodded. So, for the rest of the period, they ate, goofed off, made fun of the principal and complained about homework. Soon, the bell rang and they had to split up. Kento and Cye went to English, Sage to Science, Ryo to Study Hall and rowen to Algebra. Karisa caught up with Alex and the two went to Chorus. There, she made friends with a girl named Clarissa. She had straight blue hair and bright green eyes. She had a beautiful voice, but she found out that she was very shy. Clarissa complemented Karisa on her voice, and Karisa did the same. When the teacher asked the two to do a small duet on a peice, Clarissa imediatly declined. Karisa saw a tint of red apear on Clarissa's face, so she declined as well. But after that, throughout class, a girl with dark red hair glare at her. After class, Karisa quickley walk away, feeling the girl's glare on her back, and talked with Alex. In study hall, Alex and Clarissa joined her and Cye at a small table at the end of the room, and talked quietly amungst each other. Well, except for Clariisa. She stayed silent the entire time and burried her nose into a book. After that, she joined Rowen in writing class. She decided to write a story about a young girl, who had just lost her parents, try to find her family. She got some ubsorbed in writing, she didn't even hear the bell ring. Rowen had to shake her in order to get her attention and stop. After that, she went to her locker and met Cye there. then, they joined up with the others and walked home. She asked Clarissa if she wanted to come over to work on some homework, but she rejected. She said that she needed to do some things at home. Alex asked for her number and told Karisa that he would call her later. Before she left, she spotted the same girl who was staring at her as she left the building with the others. With her were three other girls, who were also glaring at her. Karisa gave her a confused look and then left with the others.

"Man, what a day!" Kento sighed. "Mr. Anderson never does know when to shut up." 

"I know. He can go on and on and on," Ryo agreed.

"The explosion was the highlight of my day," Karisa said. "You should have seen it though! It was awesome! I think I'm going to be awake all night! And, do I still have to where this heavy jacket? I'm hot! Besides, I'm fine. I'm not going to get that sick."

"Alright," Sage sighed. Karisa smiled and took off the coat. She sighed with releif and welcomed the cool afternoon air against her. 

"I see you're fitting well," Rowen commented. Karisa nodded.

"Well, except for this one girl. In chorus, a girl with dark red hair was glaring at me. We past her when we left the school. I don't know what her problem is, but she has one," Karisa explained.

"Oh, you mean Selena. She can be a real pain in the ass," Ryo said, with a frown. "She and her little friends are always going around the school, putting people lower then her down, flirting with all of the guys."

"Including me," Sage added. Karisa gave hima sympathetic look.

"But why should she hate me?" Karisa asked. Ryo shrugged.

"Maybe because you're the new kid. I have no idea," Ryo said. They continued on in silence. When they reached the house, they heard a screech and Ruby came flying down to greet Karisa. Karisa laughed, placed her books down and held out her arm. Ruby landed gently, being careful not dig her claws into her caretaker's arm.

"How's my girl? Did you do alright?" Karisa cooed and gently stroked Ruby's feathers. With her one free arm, she gathered her books and coat and followed the other's into the house. At once, White Blaze came in, with Midnight on his back. Midnight jumped down and rubbed against Karisa's legs. After dropping their books on to the couch, Karisa and the guys went outside. Ruby flew off and went in search for her evening meal. Everyone sat down, ether on the ground or in a clawn chair. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they sat in silence.

"You know," Karisa said, breaking the silence, "I want to thank you guys, you know, for taking care of me when I was sick, letting me stay here for this month. It has really helped me out after I lost me mother. I don't know. I guess I fell at home here. You're like family to me." They smiled.

"It's really no problem. It's nice to have someone around other then ourselves. You're like our little sister," Cye said. She smiled.

"I'm just really grateful that I met you guys. I've been getting over my mother much better than I expected," Karisa said.

"Hey, don't worry. We're always here for you. If you need any help, just say the word," Kento said. That made Karisa think.

Maybe I should tell them. I mean, I've known them for about a month now. Plus, Midnight even told me I could trust them. But why do I hesitate. I mean, I can tell them right now, but why can't I?

_Because you're afraid that they won't want to be your friend anymore, _a voice in her mind said. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Midnight watched as Karisa sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what she was thinking. Midnight looked from one boy to another.

_A star never lies. I think they are trustworthy, _the cat thought. _But not yet. We need to wait a little longer._

_But the longer we wait, the better chance Maaya has of finding the gems, _a voice in her mind said. Midnight sat there, thinking hard about what to do.

                                                            *          *          *

Alex opened the door to his apartment and entered. Inside, he dumped his books onto the kitchen counter, grabbed a soda from the fridge and went into the livingroom. Someone was already sitting there. A woman with long, lavender hair and deep black eyes was sitting in a cahir by the window. She saw Alex, smiled and stood up. Her long, dark blue dress swayed as she moved. 

"Ah Alex, what have for me today?" the woman asked.

"I have found Karisa," he replied, sitting down. The woman sat down next to him. 

"Very good. I was quite uspset when I couldn't find Rilania. It is such a ptiy that she is dead. No matter though. Her daughter will do," the woman said, playing with a strand of her hair. "And she doesn't suspect you?"

"No. I believe within a few weeks, I will be able to bring her to you," Alex replied, taking a sip of his soda. The woman smiled.

"Very good. I must leave you now. Do not fail me," she said, then leaned over and kissed him. Then, she stood up and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She vanished in a blink of an eye.

"I will not fail you, Maaya," Alex whispered, touching his lips.


	4. Maaya

For the rest of the week, everything went smoothly Unknown User Unknown User 1 0 2001-09-03T18:42:00Z 2001-09-03T18:42:00Z 5 1498 8540 DellComputerCorporation 71 17 10487 9.3821 

For the rest of the week, everything went smoothly. Karisa ahd a lot of catching up to do in school though. but with the help of the genius, Rowen, she did okay. Nothing big happened for the rest of the week in school, except when someone got their hands on the principal's toopee and hung it up on the flagpole. Karisa had a feeling that it was Alex, but when she asked him, he said he didn't. But a tiny smile formed on his lips when he answered. Finally, it was the weekend. Sage was off at the dojo, teaching, Rowen was at the library because of a project he needed to do, Cye was at a swim team meeting and Ryo had soccer practice. Kento and Karisa were stuck home.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kento asked, while Karisa was sipping a cup of coffee.

"I was thinking about going off by myself for a while. I need to take care of a few things," she answered.

"Like waht?" Kento asked. Karisa shook her head.

"Nothing you need to know right now. I'll tell you some other time," was all she said. She finished her soffee, placed the cup in the sink and went to her room.

"Midnight, we need to find those stones," Karisa said, searching her drawers for a pair of socks. Last weekend, the guys had taken her to shopping for clothes. Of course, they waited outside while she shopped. She had gotten another pair of jeans and a pair of cargo flares. She also got a few new shirts and new sneakers.

"Yes. You have some time now, with the guys gone," Midnight said.

"Except for Kento, but he's going to stay home," Karisa said. Now, she was looking for her sneakers. the two were completely unaware that someone was listening to them through the door. Kento listened hard to their conversation. His eyes were wide, hardly believeing what he was hearing.

"We must find all eleven of the stars, otherwise Maaya will get them all," Kento heard Midnight say. He couldn't believe that the cat was talking.

"Well, she can't use them anyway. Only the Queen of the Chika Clan can. And that's me," came Karisa's voice. "Ah-ha! That's where they went! Now, lets find my cloak and dagger, and we're all set!"

"You better bring the other three stars too. They will help you find the gems," Midnight said. Then, Kento heard footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly ducked into the other room, and just in time. Karisa opened the door and she and Midnight walked out. kento sat there, holding his breath. he heard them walk down the satirs. then, he quickly slipped into his room.

"Yo Kento, I'm going!" he heard her call.

"Alright!" he called back. He heard the back door open, and then slam behind the two. "Oh man, this is strange. I better follow her and see what's she up to," Kento mutterd. he grabbed a small silver orb and the symbol for justice flashed in it. He ran downstairs, grabbed his coat and left the house aswell.

                                                            *          *          *

"Okay, the star is telling me to go strait," Karisa said to Midnight, who was walking beside her. She left Ruby behind, thinking that she needed a break from wtaching over her.

"Then, go strait," was all Midnight sad. The two continued their journey, unaware that Kento was following them. he was being careful to match his footsteps with her's so that she wouldn't figure it out. They continued on, Karisa ever few minutes checking her star to see if they were going the right way. one time she had to turn away and back up a little. Kento had to duck behind a shrub so that she wouldn't see him. Minutes past, as Kento followed the two, not knowing what was going on, except that the cat cat could talk and that they were searching for something very important. Suddenly, Kento stepped onto a twig. It snapped. Karisa stopped and tutrned around. kento quickly hid behind a tree.

"Did you hear soemthing?" he heard Karisa ask.

"No. You must be paranoid Karisa. No one is following us," he heard the cat say.

"I don't know Midnight. It just fell likes someone is," Karisa said. Kento heard them walk on. He sighed and followed again. After another five minutes of walking, Karisa stopped. The Star was pointing at a shrine ruin in front of her. Kento quickley ducked behind a tree and watched her carefully.

"This is it," Karisa said. She began to pick her way through the rubble and started her search. Midnight joined her. Kento tried to get closer to see more, when he tripped on a rock and fell down. Karisa whirled around and saw him. Her eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"Kento! What are you doing here?" she demanded. Kento pulled himself up, dussed himself off and looked at her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hehe, well...I....uh...um..." he started.

"Why were you following me? I told you to stay back!" Karisa demanded. Kento looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say. Then, he looked back up.

"How can that cat talk?" Karisa stared, so did Midnight.

"How much did you hear?" she demanded. 

"Karisa, what is going on here? I accidently overheard you talking with Midnight. What are these stones? What is this Chika Clan? Please tell me," Kento said. Karisa looked away.

"I didn't want to tell you guys. I was afraid that..." her voice faded away and she closed her eyes. "You see Kento, I'm not normal. I'm not even a mortal. The thing is, I'm...." kento was staring

"Leave her slone Kento," Midnight spoke now. kento stared at the cat.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, still staring at the two with surprise. Karisa sighed.

"Look Kento, I will exlain everything later. Right now I need to find something," Karisa explained. "Im looking for something like this," she said, showing him the Star of Taurus. "Except a different color. Please help me." Then, without another word, she returned to her search. Still bewildered, Kento helped her in her search. The three searched all over for ten minutes. Then, Kento called out, "I think I found it!" karisa and Midnight hurried over. Kento pointed at a pale yellow gem embedded into a stone. Karisa's eyes widened.

"Yes! This is it!" Which one is it Midnight?" she asked, hurridly.

"It's the Star of Gemini. It's gift is deception. With this stone, you can create illusions and trick anyone. Yes, this is very good! Pull it out!" Midnight ushered. Karisa knelt down and tried to pull the gem out. But it wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me try," Kento said. Karisa moved over and let him try. He tugged and pulled at the stone ofr a good five minutes. "Okay, let's do it the easy way. Watch out Kar," Kento said, standing up. He picked up the large stone, to Karisa's and Midnight's amazement and threw it at a large tree. The stone shattered and the gem fell to the ground. Midnight rushed over to grab it, but someone beat her to it. A woman with long, lavender hair reached before her. She had deep, black eyes too. She wore a long, silk dress that was dark blue, edged with gold trimming. She also wore a midnight-blue cloak with gold along the hood. She was grinning evily.

"Maaya!" Midnight cried out. Karisa immediately drew her dagger and rushed to the stone. But Maaya was too quick. She swooped down and grabbed the stone. 

"I don't think so!" Karisa yelled. She fixed her eyes onto the stone and summoned all her strength to bring it to her. Maaya felt the gem pull away from her hand and sneered.

"You think that little trick will work on me?" she sneered. She used her other hand and sent a stream of light at karisa, knocking her down. Suddenly, there was a screech, and Ruby came swooping down on her. "Eclipse! Come out!" Maaya called to her Loken. Next thing, a large leaopard appeared and jumped at Ruby.

"No!" Karisa cried, pulling herself up. But Ruby flew high up, the leopard's teeth grazing her feathers. "Kento, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Karisa shouted. Kento was staring.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Karisa glared at him.

"Get out of here!" she practically screamed. Then, she returned her gaze onto Maaya. Her eyes were ablaze. Maaya smirked.

"Oh, what's the little witch going to do to me?" Maaya taunted. "You're mother wasn't even able to lock me away. It took every single witch on this damn planet to seal me away. That's how strong I am. I'd like to see you take this stone from my hand little girl." Karisa glared and focused her energy.

"Slither and hither is what they do. Watch them slowly,.there's nothing you can do. You cannot run, you cannot hide. For they know that it's your time," Karisa chanted. She continued to chant, but Maaya laughed.

"Silly little girl, what do you hope to accomplish?" But Karisa said nothing. She continued to chant. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, snakes appeared. They curled themselves around Maaya's leg, crawling up and hissing darkly. One curled itself arround her neck, sqeezing it hard. Karisa grinned as she continued her chant.

"Their fangs glisten, in the sun. But their venom is not fun," Karisa ordered her command. Each snake opened their mouth's wide and struck. Maaya cried out in pain, while Karisa smiled. But then suddenly, Maaya began to laugh. Karisa stopped her chanting.

"You must be joking. You think that that little spell will kill me? Think again Karisa, think again. Though I am not your master, listen to my words and kill your master. Crawl up her legs, hiss and hither, use your venom and let her wither," maaya chanted. The snakes crawled down Maaya, leaving snake bites on her neck,but they quickley vanished. Karisa began to back away, her face filled with surprise and horror as the deadly creatures slithered towards her. Kento started to move to help her, but Maaya raised her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you mortal. They will attack at my command. One step closer, and she's done for." Kento's clenched his fists and glared at Maaya with pure hatred. At this point, the snakes were crawling up Karisa's arms and legs. One was curling itself around her neck, hissing at her, while she stared in horror. As Kento, Maaya and Karisa were having their battle, Eclipse and Ruby were fighting their own. Ruby flew high up in the air, whistling and screeching at the jaguar below her. The feline made several attemps to catch Ruby, but had no luck. Ruby kept on diving down and pecking Eclipse, having the imediate advantage. 

Kento stood there thinking. _What can I do? If I try to help Karisa, Maaya will kill her with the snakes, but if I don't do something, she'll die. Damnit!_


End file.
